RWBY: Hybrid Tales
by Batpool
Summary: Join Milo Lagartija, a young hybrid faunus who is on a quest to make as many friends as possible. And how do you do that? By attending Beacon Academy, Joining Team RWBY as a fifth member, and going on a series of crazy adventures in their four year school life. As long as they can survive living with a kid who's lived in almost every corner of Remnant.


The air was chilly but crisp in the night. The trees rustled and swayed in rhythm with the blowing wind, making a sound that resembled the ocean beating against the sandy shore. The stars were shining brightly, and the moonlight shined through the trees, with few small rays actually touching the ground. The sounds of wildlife echoed through the trees, switching between the light sounds of an owl and a distant pack of Beowolves roaring at the sky.

Walking on the forest pathway was a young figure that was walking to the beat of his music he was listening to with his earbuds. Each step he took made a soft satisfying crunch against the dirt. He was happily singing along and dancing, shuffling and stepping to the beat of the song that was currently playing. (AN: "Come And Get Your Love" by Redbone. If you don't know, think of the opening dance scene of "Guardians of the Galaxy")

 _"Hail (hail)  
What's the matter with your hair? Yeah  
Hail (hail)  
What's the matter with your mind and your sign? And a, oh, oh, oh-a  
Hail (hail)  
Nothing the matter with your head baby, find it, come on and find it  
Hail  
With it, baby, 'cause you're fine, and you're mine, and you look so divine_

 _Come and get your love_  
 _Come and get your love_  
 _Come and get your love_  
 _Come and get your love_

He continued dancing and spinning until he saw a circle of light, an open clearing at the end of the path. He smiled, happily chuckling to himself as he began running towards the clearing.

"Please don't be a dead end, please don't be a dead end, please don't be a dead end." he mumbled rapidly to himself.

He ran into the clearing that led to the edge of a grassy cliff. His full body was finally exposed to the moonlight. He wore an open short sleeved hooded maroon trench coat that ended at his knees, a black "Pumpkin Pete" t-shirt, black leather fingerless gloves, dark jeans with a chain wallet and a black belt with a silver spiral belt buckle, and black combat boots. Around his neck was a chained necklace with a smooth silver curled piece of metal that resembled a curled lizard tail. His ears were pierced, with a basic silver stud in his right ear, and a small silver hoop in his left. His outfit was perfectly normal, but as for his body, it was completely different.

His skin was lime green and completely covered in thin reptilian scales. On his hands, he had retractable claws. They were dark gray, thick, and slightly pointed. Behind him, sprouting from the bottom of his back, was a long and curled lizard tail. His eyes were normal, with light brown irises. His hair was black and wavy stopping at the middle of his ear. He opened his mouth wide and yawned, revealing two pairs of fang like teeth. His mouth closed with his finished yawn, two teeth peeking out from under his top lip.

He took out his earbuds and looked around quizzically, surveying his surroundings. He was standing in a large open grassy cliffside, with more forest directly below the edge.

"Damn it!" He whined as he held his head in despair. "C'mon Oum, how hard is it to find a huntsman's house in a forest? For the love of all that is sexy, IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!? I-"

He quickly quieted down as he noticed something close to the edge of the cliff. It was a large gray stone sitting in the ground. He walked up to it slowly and carefully, as if not to disturb something. After a few steps, he was then standing directly in front of the stone, staring at it. It was a gray square slab of rock that was facing the sky at an angle. Engraved in the center was a fully bloomed dark gray rose. Below it were cursive words carved into the stone. It read:

 _Summer_ _Rose_

 _Thus Kindly I Scatter_

He bowed at the grave, his eyes closed and arms to his sides. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." He said apologetically and softly. "I got a little lost, thanks to some lousy butthole who probably beats his wife." He sighed. "That's the last time I listen to the drunk sailors on boats I stowaway on." He stood up straight, looking down at the grave. "But, that's what I get for being desperate and in a rush. Kinda like a crackhead! Except I wouldn't do disgraceful things for narcotics...probably." He chuckled as he put away his earbuds.

He stared at the grave for a few moments, thinking deeply about the name.  
"Summer Rose, huh? I swear I've heard that name before somewhere..." He put his hand to his chin to think. After a few seconds of silence, he put his hand down and shrugged his shoulders. "Meh, nothing's coming to mind. Though whoever you were, you must've been really awesome to get your own gravestone!" He exclaimed.

He scratched his neck nervously as he continued talking. "Sorry for barging in on you like this though. Despite how good my senses are, I still managed to get lost in a stupid forest." He said casually.

He continued talking to the grave as if he was a longtime friend with the person. Little did he know, a small figure was also was walking the same path he was. It was heading straight for the clearing but stopped when it heard his voice, crouching in the bushes and listening to the person talk.

"And then the guy was all like, 'why you being a hater about it?' And then I was like, 'you cut off my tail, what am I supposed to do, suck your dick and shake your hand? Maybe give you a high five?' Then he was like, 'you're a lizard doesn't it grow back?' Then I told him, 'Yeah but that doesn't mean-"

He stopped talking and tensed up, his tail twitching nervously. He started sniffing at the air, a slightly puzzled look on his face appeared as he tried to get a lock on the scent. He turned his head slightly to the right, sniffing more at the air. "Hold up a second Summer, somethin's not right." He spun around to face the forest. He stepped forward a few feet and sniffed the air and caught on to a scent. From what he could tell, it was close. And even stranger? It smelled like rose petals.

Slowly, the figure that hid in the bushes came out into the open. Milo's eyes widened in surprise. It was a girl, at least from what he could tell. She was dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. The hood covered her head, so he couldn't get a good look at her face.

He was going to say something, but was interrupted as the girl pulled her hood back revealing her face. She looked young, maybe younger than he was. Her black hair was shoulder length and tinted red. But what got his attention the most were her eyes. They were silver. Not gray or like a mixture of different colors, but just a beautiful shade of silver. They were so mesmerizing that he couldn't do anything but stare. The one thing that did throw him off however was the fact that she didn't look happy at him.

Before he could speak, the girl came at him with incredible speed, leaving a trail or rose petals in her path. He didn't have a chance to blink, but before he knew it he was pinned to the ground by his arms and legs. The girl was breathing heavily in anger, her silver eyes burning straight into his. "What the heck are you doing here!" she yelled in a squeaky voice. "This place is super secret and private, even for ugly monsters like you!"

Whatever fear Milo had when she gunned towards him was completely gone once he heard her talk. She was just...

So damn adorable! Her eyes were big and filled with childlike wonder. Her body was petite and she wasn't very tall. She was basically like the definition of a little sister. He couldn't take it, he closed his eyes and began to laugh loudly, his body trying curl up while she was still pinning him down.

The little girl glared at him and growled in anger. "W-what are you laughing at!? Stop it! I'm trying to be serious here!" Milo's laughter started toning down a bit to chucking as he wrapped his tail around her and picked her up by her waist. She struggled and resisted as he stood back up to face her. He kept her from a safe distance away from him, mainly because she was adorably trying to attack him by swinging her arms and legs. "No! Put me down so I can defeat you, you big scary monster! And stop laughing! FEAR ME!" Her voice pitch got higher the more angry she got. It just made Milo to double over and laugh even more.

After a minute of laughter, Milo wiped away a tear under his eye before addressing the situation he was holding. "Let's get one thing straight Little Red, i'm not a monster. Second, I couldn't help it You're just too adorable." He pinched her cheeks and chuckled some more. She tried biting his hand, but he yelped loudly and jerked his hand away quickly. "Huh, you're cute but a little feisty. I like that kid, what's your name?" Milo asked.

The little girl pouted with her cheeks puffed and crossed her arms. "I'm not telling you, you big, stupid...whatever you are!" Milo sighed in irritation with the way she was insulting him. He placed his hands on his hips. "Look, if I put you down and tell you will you promise not to attack me?" Milo asked. She pouted and looked at the ground, her arms still crossed. "Fine." She responded with a hint of frustration.

Milo lowered her to the ground and uncurled his tail around her waist. She watched in amazement with widened eyes as Milo's tail slithered in the air and curled behind him. She stared at him for a few seconds before slowly getting closer to him. Uncomfortably close. Her face was a couple inches from his, trying to study him with her big curious silver eyes.

"Hey Red, i'm gonna lightly assume you know what private space is?" Milo asked blankly.

The girl blushed lightly and staggered backwards away from him. "S-sorry!" She stuttered out. She started walking around him, studying his appearance. "So...what are you?" She asked as she circled him.

"You want the short answer or the technical answer?" Milo asked.

"Gimme the...tech-ni-ca-mal… that word you said mister monster please." She asked still circling him.

Milo groaned out of annoyance. "Kid, i'm not a monster. I'm a faunus."

The little girl gasped loudly and stood in front of him, her eyes widened in surprise. "You're a faunus? But you have green skin, and a tail, and you're all scaly and claw-y and...scaly..." Her voice faltered as she ran out of things to say.

Milo rolled his eyes, He figured this girl must not know how to conversate with people, probably didn't have a lot of friends or role models to teach her any different. "Yeah, thanks for making me feel real self confident about my looks, definitely won't be crying myself to sleep tonight." He sighed. "But yeah, I am a faunus. I just happen to be a hybrid."

The little girl stared at him with amusement. "What's a hybrid?" She asked quizzically.

"I'm half animal." Milo answered.

She scratched her head in confusion. "Aren't all faunus half animal?"

Milo shook his head. "No, besides some heightened senses and some minor animal instincts and habits, normal faunus only have one physical part of them that makes them animal. Like a tail or claws, sometimes a large ugly bird beak. Trust me, I've seen that beak thing happen a few times. But hybrids have more than one trait, making us way more animal than normal."

The girl stood there staring at him. She had a puzzled look on her face as she was trying to process all this. After a minute of silence, she finally smiled and nodded at him. "Well, ok! That makes more sense, I think." She said with a hint of confusion.

Milo released a breath of relief. "Alright then, everything's all settled. So let's get introductions out of the way before I regret it." Milo stuck out an open palm to the girl. "I'm Milo. Milo Lagartija."

She looked at his hand in amazement, staring at the green scaled pattern that covered his hand, but also saw that his palms were smooth and green. She also took notice of his black nails, poking them with her fingers to test how sharp they were. She did this for several seconds before Milo cleared his throat, snapping her out of her small trance. She giggled lightly and took his hand and shook it. "Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you." She said cheerfully.

Milo raised an eyebrow at her. "Rose? Well, that explains why you smell like rose petals." He said releasing her hand.

"Uh…" Ruby responded nervously. She looked confused and intrigued. "Wait, you can smell me?"

"Uh, yeah? " Milo responded. He had a look on his face as if she asked a dumb question. He pointed his finger as his nose. "Half animal means stronger , how do you think I knew you were in the bushes?" He pointed to the forest behind her.

"Oh, right." She said sheepishly. "I thought it was because my stealthy skills sucked."

"Oh no, it was that too." Milo quipped. "You are kinda wearing a bright red hooded cape, it's not very hard to miss." Milo chuckled. "Then again you are short, so at least you have a few advantages."

Ruby growled at his criticisms. "You're wearing a red jacket too!" She exclaimed pointing at him accusingly.

"First of all my jacket is maroon, a darker shade of red. Second, my stealth skills are awesome! You're just jealous." Milo laughed as he poked her nose. He liked this interaction with Ruby. While he did travel often, he met very few people he could call friend due to his shocking appearance. But she seemed to emit something different than when most people met him for the first time. It was amazement and wonder at what he was. It was rare to meet someone who didn't judge based on appearance, especially someone who just met him.

" _Then again, she did call me a monster several times."_ Milo thought to himself. " _...ok so she's close but no cigar."_

While he pondered on his thoughts, Ruby continued staring at him with a look of investigation on her face. She had more questions to ask, like about his appearance or his habits, but didn't want to annoy him or accidentally say something stupid like that. She wasn't a strong conversationalist, so talking to people normally was always a strange territory for her. She did however, take notice at the two swords strapped to his back. Her weapon loving side immediately started coming out as she started pointing at his swords.

"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh! Can I see them please!? Pleeeeease?" Ruby begged with palms together and starry eyes glowing with happiness.

"Uh...What?" Was Milo's response to her random request.

Ruby started pointing frantically behind him and bounced in place. "Your swords! Show me your swords! What kind are they? Do they have enhancements? What kind of dust do they use? Are they also guns? Do they form one big super-weapon when they are put together? Or maybe they're three different weapons at once?" Ruby ran her mouth faster than Milo could register. What amazed him most is how she was still able to breathe after saying all that.

"Wait, you want to see my swords?" He asked perplexed.

Ruby responded with excited and rapid nodding. "I love seeing other people's weapons!" She beamed. "I'm kind of a geek when it comes to them, and it's always nice to see new ones." She said as she twisted her heel into the ground.

"..."

"..."

"...Alright. Whatever floats your boat, or butters your toast, or even tickles your butthole." Milo quietly mumbled that last part, keeping in mind her youthful innocence.

He reached his right arm behind him where two sheathed katanas rested strapped to his back. He quickly pulled it out, the sword making a satisfying _shing_. The blade was white, two and a half feet long and a centimeter thick, with six gold lined parallel holes in the middle of the blade, each hole one inch away from the other. The handle was white and wrapped in what looked like leather, with parallel yellow diamonds patterned on both sides of the handle. It also had a gold colored hand guard piece, and a gold cap at the bottom of the handle. Hanging off the end was a small braided yellow tassel.

As soon as Ruby saw the blade, she squealed happily and bounced in place. She extended her arms and made a grabbing motion towards his sword. "Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme!" She beamed.

Milo was taken aback by her enthusiasm. He'd never met someone who was such a weapon nerd. He wanted to hesitate, but her eyes were wide open and her mouth was in a slight pout. She was giving him puppy dog eyes, his biggest weakness. And the fact that he found her adorable was not helping either. He sighed in defeat, and handed over the sword.

Ruby grabbed the sword with a slight ferocity that made him yelp when he handed it over. She stared at it with wide eyes, admiring it's design and length. She ran her hand across the flat part of the blade, her fingers going over the holes that were centered on it. "What are these holes for? Do they make it easier to cut stuff?" She asked.

"Nah." Milo responded. "They do something a lot cooler." He said with a slight cockiness to his voice.

"What do they do?" Ruby asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't show you." Milo answered.

Ruby was saddened by this. Her enthusiasm was quickly replaced with disappointment. "Aww, how come?" She asked.

Milo shrugged. "They only work in certain circumstances, and since no one here can use dust…"

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed in realization. "I got just the thing!" She said as she handed Milo back his sword. She reached behind her and pulled out a black and red mechanical device. Before Milo could ask what it was, it unfolded into a giant mechanical scythe that was much, much bigger than Ruby. He had to guess it was about seven feet tall. She spun it in front and then behind her like a professional before slamming the small blade the bottom down into the ground. Milo yelped in fear and fell backwards, breathing heavy at the sight of it.

"SON OF A COCKBITE!" Milo yelped in fear at the sight of Ruby's weapon. "I-Is that a...scythe!?" Milo asked in a panicked voice.

"Mm-hm!" She nodded.

"And is that an ammo clip attached to it?!" Milo asked pointing at it with a shaking finger.

"Mm-hm!"

"So it's also a gun?!"

"MM-HM!"

Milo slowly got back up on his feet. He talked while dusting himself off. "Ruby, I have seen some crazy things in my life. But after looking at that giant mechanical monstrosity, I can safely say that this is without a doubt…"

Ruby looked at him worriedly.

"THE COOLEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!"

Ruby's eyes widened as she shared his enthusiasm. "I KNOW RIGHT?!"

"Hold up! This'll be perfect!" Milo said as he ran across the grassy field, several yards from where Ruby was standing. He waved wildly at her and yelled. "Ok, so when I give the word, go ahead and fire a couple shots at me, got it?"

"Ok!" Ruby responded back as she slammed the large scythe blade into the ground, aiming the barrel at Milo.

Milo was getting excited, he hadn't been able to show anyone his swords abilities in a while. Heck, when you're stuck in a forest with nothing but Grimm attacking you, you get kinda bored after a while. Apparently his excitement was too much for his body to handle, because his tail started to wag back and forth wildly. In fact when he reached behind him and pulled out his other sword, it slipped out of his hand and flew several feet away from him before sticking blade first into the ground.

"Oh crap, uh...hey, Ruby-!"

*BOOM! BOOM!*

*CHCK-CHCK*

* * *

"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead!"

"Rubes, you've been saying that for the past half hour. If he was dead we would know."

"Do you think he'll he upset when he wakes up?"

"I dunno, If I was shot twice point blank in the head with two powerful loads of explosive dust i'd be a little upset. Look at the bright side, he went out with a Yang!"

"No, Yang...just...no."

"Boo! You're no fun."

"I'm only fun when PEOPLE AREN'T DYING!"

"Psh, whatever. He shouldn't have thrown his sword at me. Maybe then none of this would've happened."

"What do you think dad'll-

Oh! He's waking up!"

"I'll get him some water, he's probably parched after exploding."

Milo groaned as he felt an aching pain in his head. He tried moving, but it only meant more pain pulsing through his body. He brought his hands to his head and rubbed his forehead as he sat up on the...wait, where was he?

He heard nervous giggling coming from next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Ruby sitting on a chair across from him. She waved nervously at him and smiled sheepishly. "Um, I'm sorry?" Was all she said.

He looked down and saw that he was laying on a couch. His body was covered in a blanket and was only wearing his t-shirt and jeans. "What happened?" Milo asked.

Ruby looked down with a guilty look on her face.

Milo sniffed at his shirt. "Why do I smell like a cooked alligator?"

Ruby opened her mouth, but was interrupted by another voice. "Because I shot you with two powerful rounds of fire dust." Milo turned and saw the person who spoke. She looked older than Ruby, maybe about his age. She had long wavy blonde hair and lilac colored eyes. She wore only a pair of sweatpants and a slightly low cut orange tank top. However, she was more developed than Ruby, making her look slightly older than she really is. "Here, I figured you might be thirsty." She said holding out a glass of water.

"Damn, you got that right." Milo said as looked at her. He quickly covered his mouth after realising what he said. "Sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I mean I am thirsty, but not that kind of thirsty! I'm just not attracted to you in that way. Not saying you're not attractive or you don't attract my attention in that manner, even though you do but, Y'know what, I'm just gonna drink the water now." Milo grabbed the glass from her and chugged it down in seconds. He finished by sighing loudly with relief. "Huh, guess I really was thirsty." He chuckled.

"Right." She said uneasily.

"Anyways, seeing as you've met Ruby already, I'm Yang. Glad to meet ya."

Milo lightly sniffed at the air. "Older sister?"

Yang looked surprised for a moment. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Milo shrugged. "You guys smell alike. It's pretty obvious."

Yang stood perplexed, not sure how to process the fact that he could smell her. "Yeah, I get that look a lot from people." Milo said. "Usually they ask what it's like to be able to smell everything. Trust me, it's actually utter hell."

Milo slowly sat up on the couch and looked around the place he was in. There were two couches in the living room, one facing a fireplace and another with the fireplace facing the left side of it. The mantle of the fireplace and the walls were decorated with framed pictures and handmade drawings. Behind him was a staircase that led to a second floor. At the end of the staircase was an archway that most likely led to the kitchen. If he could describe the house in one word, it would be comforting. The kind of place that you can get a warm home cooked meal from. Speaking of meal...

Milo's stomach growled loudly, shaking him out of his trance and making Yang and Ruby jump slightly. "Hey, do you guys happen to have any food? I haven't eaten a good meal in a couple days now." He nervously asked.

Ruby looked at Yang expectantly. It looked like they were having a silent debate as to whom would get the food. This went on for several minutes until Milo felt something brush by his leg. He looked down and saw a small black and white corgi. He picked it up with one hand, lifting it by it's back. It stared at him with its small beady eyes before sniffing his face and licking him once. "Hm. Well, it's better than starving." He lifted up his other hand and extended his claws. They were black and about an inch and-a-half half. They also made a loud SHINK when extending, grabbing the attention of the staredown sisters.

Before he could blink, Ruby zoomed towards him with inhuman speed, grabbing the dog and returning to her couch. "Eat my dog and I will turn you into a pair of boots!" She threatened while petting the dog.

Milo pouted while he slowly slid his claws back into his hand. "Fine, be a buzzkill."

"Welp, guess I'll get him a snack. Be right back!" Yang said walking towards the kitchen. "Ruby! Make sure he doesn't eat anything else."

It didn't take for Yang long to come back with a small plate of leftovers that mostly consisted of a couple of drumsticks. "Kinda just found the first thing I saw in the fridge and stuck it in the microwave, hope that's ok."

"Oh yeah, that'll do the trick." Milo said giddily. He grabbed the plate and started wolfing down the the food. The thing that scared Yang the most was the fact that he also ate the bones for the drumsticks. He probably would've eaten the plate if Yang hadn't intervened. "Woah there lizard boy, save some plate for the people who need them!" She said snatching it away.

"Oh, sorry!" Milo apologized.

Yang sat down on the opposite couch next to Ruby. "So I gotta ask, what are you doing in this part of Patch?"

"I heard from a few guys that there was a huntsman that lived somewhere here in this forest. Unfortunately, they were also a couple of drunk assholes who didn't give me a specific location." Milo complained. "Do you guys happen to know where they are?"

"Well, our dad is a huntsman if that's who you're looking for." Ruby said.

"Is his name Taiyang Xiao Long?" Milo asked.

"Yep." Ruby and Yang answered.

"Well that settles it." Milo said while standing up.

"What?" Ruby asked.

A determined look appeared on Milo's face. "I need to kick your dad's ass."

* * *

 _So what did ya'll think? Yea? Nay? Let me know so I can learn new ways to improve. If you have suggestions, please don't hesitate to PM me or leave it in a review. I will accept constructive criticism, but if you're gonna be a butthole i'd rather you keep it to yourself._

 _For the record, I'm not a professional writer. I wanted to start learning how to write stories and I figure I'd learn by doing it. When I improve I will go back and revise this. Until then, this is all I got. Anyways, see ya'll in da next chapter!_


End file.
